


Tea You Later

by maddiebug



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ba Sing Se, Crack, Gen, Some Swearing, Tea Shop, Theatre Kid Zuko, This is DUMB, You know that scene where jet goes, and zuko just pulls out his swords, honestly hes an icon, method acting, theyre firebenders, what if it went a little differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Jet runs into the Jasmine Dragon Tea shop to confront Zuko about being a fire bender, but Zuko is more than prepared."Look at my face. Seriously, I want you too look me in the eyes and tell me that in a firebender." Zuko glared at Jet."You're a firebender.""Yeah, I just burned half of my face off for fun. Fuck off."
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Tea You Later

**Author's Note:**

> I wasnt going to write anything today because I've had a migraine all day, but then I couldn't sleep because my computer's fan wouldn't shut up and it was driving me insane, and I was like "it'll turn off soon, just go to sleep" anyways it hit 2 am and I got out of bed to shut down my laptop and realized I wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon

Zuko had been preparing for Jet to accuse him of being a firebender since the day they got on the boat to Ba Sing Se. He didn't see him for several months, but eventually, he did. 

Jet slammed open the doors to the Jasmine Dragon.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Zuko asked calmly, giving Jet his customer service voice. 

"You can help me, but turning yourself in to the Dai Li for being a firebender."

Zuko let out an awkward chuckled. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me the first time. You're a firebender."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm talking to you."

"Look at my face. Seriously, I want you too look me in the eyes and tell me that in a firebender." Zuko glared at Jet. 

Jet's eyes flickered to his scar, before meeting his with a steely gaze. "You're a firebender."

He had to hand it to him. Jet certainly had confidence. Spunk. 

Unfortunately for Jet, Zuko had been practicing his character since the moment they arrived in Ba Sing We. He had constructed an elaborate backstory, involving a burned-down village and spite. Li was a spiteful person, who didn't deal with bullshit like Jet.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I just burned half of my face off for fun. Fuck off."

Jet took a step back. "Well, I saw your uncle heat up his tea."

"We work in a tea shop." Zuko rolled sighed. "Think about it. It wouldn't be a good business if the tea was cold."

"I don't know... I'd drink cold tea."

"And you also accused me of being a firebender, so I'm not sure your judgement can be trusted." 

"If you aren't a firebender, why do you look like that?"

"Now you're discriminating because of how I look?" 

"I mean you just look like-"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What do I look like?"

"The fire nation soldier that burned down my village."

"Well, I spend my free time committing tax evasion, not arson, so that's not me."

"If you aren't fire nation, why do you look like them?"

Well, Zuko was. He was technically fire nation royalty.

But his Character, Li was not. Li had a tragically complex backstory.

"I grew up in one of the fire nation colonies. My mother was from earth kingdom." He took a pause for dramatic effect. "I never knew my father."

"So you could be a firebender."

"Jet, I'm going to ask you this once. Please leave this shop, or I will fight you."

Jet pulled out his knives. "I came prepared for a fight. Bring it, firebender."

Zuko pulled his swords off of his back. "Once again, not a fire bender. This is the last time I'm asking you-"

"Fine." Jet put his swords away. "But I'm keeping a close eye on this place."

"Whatever." Zuko just had to be more careful. He hadn't firebent in public, but Jet could have eyes anywhere. 

Iroh appeared from the kitchen. "That customer seemed upset."

"Oh, it was no big deal." Zuko put his swords away. "We were just talking."

"Well, did you tell them you'd tea them later?"

"No. Uncle, I don't do puns. You know this."

"Ah." Uncle Iroh nodded. "Zuko didn't do puns. Li does."

"Do I have to?"

"Its part of the charm of the Jasmine Dragon. You must be friendly to all customers."

"He didn't even buy anything."

"That doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't have your swords when you're working. You could stab someone."

"I want to stab someone."

"Zuko-"

"Sorry Uncle. Not you. Jet."

"You can't stab anyone. We came here to start a new life."

"I know, I know." Zuko sighed. "I just want to do something."

"You could be friendly."

Zuko sighed, and smiled at the door. Jet was already gone. "Tea you later!"

"There you go, nephew. Smile at the customers. A brighter outlook with brighten the path for others." Iroh smiled. 

"I don't even like tea."

**Author's Note:**

> This is all over the place and not cohesive but let me know what you think. Keep in mind it was entirely written between 2 and 3 am with a migraine so it's not my best work.


End file.
